Vertical feed mixers are known for cutting and mixing hay and other feed ingredients, and for discharging the mixed composition into cattle feed bunks. These prior art vertical feed mixers include a bottom wall and a sidewall defining a mixing chamber with a vertically disposed auger therein. Knife blades are typically mounted on the outer edge of the auger flighting so as to cut hay that is deposited into the chamber from the open upper end. A discharge opening at the lower end of the mixing chamber allows the mixed feed composition to be pushed outwardly by the leading edge of the rotating auger. However, a problem exists in these prior art vertical feed mixers in that the hay or other long grain forage material tends to spill over the top edge of the sidewall during the cutting and mixing process. Also, as the auger rotates, the hay bale or portions thereof sometimes rotates and moves with the auger, rather than being cut by the auger, thereby increasing the time required for cutting and mixing.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vertical feed mixer for cutting and mixing feed material such as hay.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a vertical feed mixer having a plurality of claws for maintaining hay in the mixing chamber during the cutting and mixing process.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vertical feed mixer having a plurality of claws to impede or prevent rotation of hay with the rotating auger.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vertical feed mixer which is economical to manufacture and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.